


Cursed By The Love That I Received

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class Divide, Drabble, Escort!Rey, F/M, Future Fake Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Try as she might, Rey cannot stop the shiver up her spine at the sight of Ben Solo crossing the dining hall. His strides are purposeful. Aggressive. So different from the gait of the boy she once knew. And he is coming her way.





	Cursed By The Love That I Received

Try as she might, Rey cannot stop the shiver up her spine at the sight of Ben Solo crossing the dining hall. His strides are purposeful. Aggressive. So different from the gait of the boy she once knew. And he is coming her way.

 "Mr Solo." She says, the illusion of confidence in the incline of her head at his approach to their table.

"Ben. Please. Mr Solo is my father. Miss Sabrina?" He replies, taking her proferred hand. At the press of their palms he visibly relaxes. His hands are generous, just like the rest of him, she notes. Rey merely smiles as he takes his seat opposite her. "Have you ordered?"

"Nothing beyond the wine." Rey gestures for the waiter. Sabrina is the name Maz chose for her when she first started this. Best not to reveal too much, the old Madame had said. It's a good name and it has grown on her like second skin.

"The same for me then." Ben flips through the menu. The flicker of the candle light catches on the curves and angles of his face, the moles that dot the expanse of it. His hair curls in dark waves that frame his face. It is... Not an unpleasant face. It is one that he has most definitely grown into it. Rey finds the corners of her lips curling in fondness when Ben purses his lips in contemplation. He has barely looked at her, and it only confirms the bitterness in her that she is unremembered.

And it shouldn't still sting. It was only a summer in the North of Italy a million lifetimes ago. 

"Shall we talk business now, or after the chocolate parfait?" Ben asks after he deposits his order in measured lilts. He leans back in his chair, heavy hazel eyes watching her.

Rey lifts a shoulder. "You're the one paying."

Ben smirks, as if she had said something funny. It is the truth though. Rey is in a sequined Balenciaga worth more than her three months rent and shoes worth twice that, but she doesn't belong here. Not amongst the sharks that swim in their gilded cage. This is, if anything, a carefully painted illusion.

"Well, then. I need you for the weekend after next. My parents are renewing their vows on their estate upstate and I would like to avoid being foisted with their choice of women. As mentioned to the Madame, I have sent a dossier about them, preferred topics, the other attendees that may be there to prepare you, as well as a back story for our supposed relationship. Anything you need to get for the trip, you can charge to my account. We will be expected to act accordingly. I assume you will have no problem with that?"

In lieu of a response, Rey stands, leaning over the table to catch Ben by the chin. Brushing their lips together, she lets her tongue run the seam of his parted mouth, swallowing the soft exhale of breath. "I suppose not." Ben says softly when she sits back down. His eyes seem darker after the act. Rey ducks her head in an imitation of demureness.

"How physical are you expecting us to be?" Rey says, lifting her water goblet, hoping that her hand is not shaking too much from the nerves.

"We will have to share a bed. Hand holding, for appearances. I need someone to deviate any unwanted familial prying." Ben pauses, "Sex?"

At this, Rey huffs a laugh, turning her head to hide her amusement. "Optional."

The tilt of his mouth spreads until it is smile. 

"So? No?"

"Only the interesting ones, Ben."

"I'll take that as my invitation and endeavour to be as interesting as possible."

They lapse into comparable silence when their food arrived and by the time the parfait is served, Rey has a foot pressed against Ben's. 

"I suppose you the terms agreeable? You'll take me on?" Ben asks, mouth hot against the shell of her ear when they walk out together. the sleek black card he paid the bill with is safely ensconced in his coat pocket.

Rey allows herself a moment to wrap her red cashmere scarf around her neck before shrugging on her coat. "I'll see you in two weeks, Ben." She kisses the corner of his mouth, unable to help herself. Pulling away, she is stopped by a hand around her wrist.

Ben looks at down at where he holds her. "Before you go, can I ask you something. Have we met before?"

Rey startles. "I don't think so." She says. "Goodnight." Withdrawing her hand she holds her purse over her head to brave the soft drizzle of the the night, fighting with every inch in her not to turn around. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how I spent my Christmas. Happy Christmas x
> 
> [Drop me a drabble prompt here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
